


With You

by AlecWrites



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtubs, BoKuroo Week 2020, Lazying Around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Only moments passed before Bokuto brought over a hot plate of fried rice, he gave Kuroo a short kiss on the cheek before handing him a plate. They ate relatively in silence, most of the time Kuroo had his head thrown along the backside of the couch, dropping food into his mouth. He thanked Bokuto with a huge smile once he was finished, telling him how great it was and just what he needed after a long day.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo Week Prompt: Lazy Days
> 
> Enjoy!! Soft Boys

There wasn’t a breath that Kuroo didn’t want to share with Bokuto. In all his years, he never believed that he would ever meet someone like Bokuto Koutarou. Someone who could dedicate their time to one individual. Someone who could exist with so much light inside of him, it suffocated the other person. Kuroo wanted to live and breathe all his life with Bokuto, but he was willing to settle for today. 

The past week and a half Kuroo has been completely swamped with work. They’ve been making him take more shifts and work longer hours. Bokuto said that he didn’t mind, it was one of Kuroo’s responsibilities as an employee. Bokuto explained that his time at home alone is boring but the days he’s at work as well he doesn’t mind it much. Which is why Kuroo was looking forward to his day off. He was tired, exhausted from work and all he wanted was to cuddle on the couch. Curl into Bokuto’s arms as he ran his thick fingers through the mess of his hair. He just wanted to be with Bokuto, doing nothing, be nobody, just existing beside him. 

When Kuroo got home from work, he was so happy to kick off his shoes, he almost collapsed on the floor, just to lay down for a bit. However, he saw that Bokuto was in the kitchen and made a b-line over to him instead. Kuroo wrapped the length of his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and sighed as he leaned into him. Although he was in fact home, Bokuto felt more like home than any other place. 

“Long day?” Bokuto asked as he tossed the rice in the pan with a spatula. Kuroo grunted in affirmation, the bottoms of his feet burned from walking and running around all day. “Why don’t you go rest, and I’ll bring dinner to you?” Bokuto suggested and Kuroo nodded against his back before stumbling off onto the couch. 

Only moments passed before Bokuto brought over a hot plate of fried rice, he gave Kuroo a short kiss on the cheek before handing him a plate. They ate relatively in silence, most of the time Kuroo had his head thrown along the backside of the couch, dropping food into his mouth. He thanked Bokuto with a huge smile once he was finished, telling him how great it was and just what he needed after a long day.

Bokuto wasn’t his normal rowdy self, another side of Bokuto that Kuroo loved, but he must be quiet for Kuroo’s sake. It made Kuroo warm. Bokuto leaned against the back of the couch and patted his hands against his lap. Kuroo didn’t miss the invitation, laying his head on his lap. It was only a few seconds before Bokuto was moving his hands in Kuroo’s hair, and Kuroo was drifting off to sleep. Without a care in the world.

-

When Kuroo woke up the next morning, he was on the couch with a blanket pulled over him and drool drying on his face. He wiped most of it off with the back of his hand, while he sat up looking around for Bokuto. He couldn’t find him anywhere in the living room, or anywhere in the kitchen. He got up, and looked in the bedroom, he wasn’t there either. When he finally did find him, he was in the bathroom. Crotched beside the bathtub running some water. Bokuto turned when he heard Kuroo step in, a smile broke out onto his face.

“I’m drawing you a bath, get undressed.” Bokuto instructed, and Kuroo was too achy and too tired to argue. He slipped off articles of clothing as he moved to the tub, leaving a path of clothing from the door. He sunk into the hot water, letting the feeling of the heat relax his muscles as he settled inside. Bokuto added a bit of bubble bath liquid before shutting the water off. He began pulling his clothes off as well, and Kuroo smiled so that Bokuto could sit behind him. Kuroo didn’t hesitate to relax against him, a smile gracing his features as he did so. 

Bokuto shifted in the bath slightly, but Kuroo didn’t pay any attention to the movement, only sighed once Bokuto’s fingers moved and mixed in his hair. The lather began to build in his locks, Bokuto washing his hair thoroughly. Bokuto cupped the bathwater in his hand and brought it over Kuroo’s hair to rinse it out.

“Let’s stay in here all day.” Kuroo sighed quietly as he rolled his head.

“I’m not completely against the idea but then the water would get cold.”

“Then we’ll just run the bath again,” Kuroo suggested.

“The longer we soak, the more we prune.” 

“What’s wrong with pruning?” Kuroo protested, a smile reaching his features.

“Nothing I guess,” Bokuto said with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

“Then it’s settled, a lazy day in the bathtub.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so appreciated, I respond to all comments!


End file.
